


Forevers

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: Marriage, then the beautiful morning of the honeymoon— alone and wrapped up with each other, only in love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Forevers

**Author's Note:**

> lol uh i wrote this cos i wont b able to update the other fic today -- that one requires a lot of thinking and i didnt really think for this one 
> 
> also idk how marriage works 
> 
> unedited

Sasuke blinks his eyes open, the bright white of the sheets laid on him causing him to shut them right back. He stretches, his body curving against a body behind him— and he finally registers the heavy, bare arm slumped over his waist. 

Ignoring the tender ache between his thighs and the light sting in his ass, he carefully turns around, not wanting to bother the body that he was spooned against.

And maybe... he should've gotten ready. 

Sasuke’s chest constricts at the sight before him— Naruto beautifully snoring away, eyes shut and shoulders relaxed like it has never been before. He shifts closer, resting his forehead on the sharp, yet inviting skin of Naruto’s collarbones, hands on the blond’s chest and tangling their legs even more. He looks down at his hands, staring in awe at the gray, shiny band on his left ring finger.

He stays, mesmerized, until the warm body he’s against starts shifting. 

A hand nudges his cheek, and he happily raises his head to let the arm snake under his neck. He’s hugged even closer, Naruto’s large and _goddamned_ warm, comforting hands rubbing his naked back, fingers feathering up and down the curve of his spine. When he feels the slight edge and bump of the ring with Naruto’s movement, his chest swells even more. 

Naruto’s other hand playing with the soft hairs on his nape, he presses a kiss on Sasuke’s hair. “G’morning, beauty,” Naruto whispers against his locks, and it wasn’t difficult to imagine a smile on his face. 

Sasuke lifts his head, grazing his cheek against Naruto's chin before they’re eye to eye. And just as he’s suspected, there truly was a smile on the boy’s face— one that his imagination could never give justice to; the spectacle of it one could never compare to seeing it bare. 

He brings a hand to cup the blond’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across the whisker-marred skin. He stops his movements, simply resting, to stare at the deep, relentlessly alluring, clear blue eyes. “Good morning,” he mumbles, feeling his heart flip, his lungs viciously robbed of air. 

They stare silently at each other, the only movements are the rise and fall of their chests.

With their proximity, Sasuke can see almost everything— the wrinkles that have started to form due to age, the tiny scars from his past shenanigans. 

There’s a light blush across Naruto’s cheeks, and Sasuke _knows_ it’s the same for him. He doesn’t get to move, however, Naruto suddenly pressing much closer, nuzzling against the skin of the side of his neck.

Without breaking any contact or intimacy, Naruto pushes himself up on his knees, elbows on Sasuke’s sides, letting the sheets fall off his shoulders. Sasuke's hand slumps away, but he brings it up again to hug back, absorbing all of Naruto’s affection.

“ _I love you_ ,” he hears and feels Naruto smother into his skin. A soft kiss, “so much, _so much_.” 

Sasuke softly pulls Naruto’s hair, a silent action that makes the boy withdraw. Facing each other again, he knits his fingers behind the blond’s head— and without a moment of hesitation— his eyes flutter shut as he pulls the blond’s head closer to dive into a soft, chaste kiss. Naruto hums against his lips, hands shakily palming Sasuke’s sides. 

“I love you too,” Sasuke sighs as they hesitantly retract from each other. Their lips are parted, Naruto's eyes filled with wonder, love, and maybe hints of rising lust.

Who would’ve thought that his husband would be the person he once contested against the most? It never struck him that his confusing near-possessiveness had the possibility of love. After all, he had no right to be possessive over someone who wasn’t even his. 

But now, Naruto was _his_ , and he was _Naruto’s_. The hardships and misunderstandings may never leave, yet he’s confident— he _knows_ they won’t leave one another. 

Naruto’s smiling down at him, and Sasuke feels as if he had been kissed by a gust of wind, before the blond swoops down to drown him in a passionate, fierce kiss. Sasuke pulls harder, raking his hands in the meat of his husband’s shoulder blades, kissing back and no longer holding back the desperate whimpers he would’ve usually suppressed. Arching his back, Sasuke feels Naruto’s clothed erection occasionally bump his hip, and he internally rolls his eyes on how fast the two of them— especially Naruto— would get heated. But now, it was a problem _he and only he_ should ever have to deal with, as it should. 

He lets another minute of morning make out continue, gingerly slapping Naruto’s head to get him off. The blond, however, only continues his attacks on the pale, bruise-littered neck laid bare before him, licks and tiny nips flickered across the skin. 

Before any touches lunge lower, he shoves Naruto away, a pout was immediately thrown his way. Sasuke blinks, a little wide-eyed, arching an eyebrow at his husband. No matter how cute and tempting he found it, he couldn’t bear the idea of more morning-breathe makeout. Sasuke didn’t notice the uncomfortable smell at first, with the situation of marriage just sinking in, but now, it has. 

“Brush, first,” Sasuke manages to breathe. Naruto perks right back up, the thought of continuing pushing him to do so, and he pulls away from on top of Sasuke. Although, before Sasuke could make his own move to get up, strong arms are wrapped around his waist and he’s harshly pulled up, manhandled and thrown above a shoulder. 

It was certainly less romantic than how movies showed—but even with squirming and wiggling, Naruto somehow still doesn’t drop him, instead tickling his thighs and nuzzling against his hip and perhaps _encouraging_ the odd, giggly movements. Sasuke admires the blond’s strength, but he mentally notes this as something to get back at him for. 

He dies down just as he’s dumped back on his feet on the floor, ready to beat up the blond— but this front view of Naruto causes his light feeling of petty-get-back-for to dissipate, and he instead, easily tilts his head forward for one, last, morning kiss. 

Pushing back and smiling, he makes a grab for the hotel’s spare toothbrushes. 

_The rest of his life, with the man who loved, understood, and wanted him— one he felt the same, ferocious feelings for._

**Author's Note:**

> husbands


End file.
